Gratidão
by Piketuxa
Summary: "Éramos paixão, fogo e desespero. Nossos corpos ansiavam apenas pelo toque das peles, e nada fora isso importava. As roupas foram sendo tiradas uma por uma, e embora suas bochechas estivessem extremamente coradas, Momo não hesitou em momento algum, e isso me deixava satisfeito."


**Gratidão**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fazia alguns dias que havíamos voltado.

.

.

.

Eu estava receoso que fosse apenas um sonho. Que tudo aquilo fosse temporário. Que ela fosse me abandonar novamente.

.

.

.

Eu sentia um aperto no meu peito.

.

.

.

Era doloroso demais imaginar-me novamente sozinho, e vê-la com _ele_ – embora eu soubesse que Toji nunca a machucaria – me incomodava.

.

.

.

Foi por isso que eu a convidei para ir na minha casa naquele fim de semana. Quer dizer, hoje.

.

.

.

E é por isso que, nesse momento, eu lhe sorria ao abrir a porta de casa e deixá-la entrar.

.

.

.

— Faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que eu estive aqui — ela comentou observando tudo ao seu redor.

.

— Hai hai, mas agora não é hora para isso. — murmurei fechando a porta, Momo me olhou desentendida, sorri malicioso me sentindo satisfeito ao ver suas bochechas coradas. — Meu quarto. Agora — e enquanto ela subia as escadas rapidamente, eu ria, me divertindo com a situação.

.

Me encaminhei à cozinha, pegando a bandeja com nossos copos e uma tigela de pipoca. Assistiríamos a um filme que ela havia escolhido, decerto um romance, e embora eu não fosse muito fan do gênero, pela minha princesa eu faria qualquer coisa.

.

Tomando extremo cuidado para não derrubar nada, subi as escadas – afinal, meu _adorável _irmão não estava em casa, mas nem por isso ele permitia que eu fizesse o que quisesse por aqui, e não que ele pudesse me impedir, mas é que eu preferia evitar a fadiga.

.

Ryo havia sido bonzinho – ah vá – e deixado eu e a Momo-chan em paz, também me deixou "usar a casa como quisesse em sua ausência", mas na realidade ele estava mal. Saber que a Sae-san não estava realmente grávida afetou ele de um modo inesperado.

.

E não que eu estivesse com pena dele ou preocupado, mas é que, apesar de tudo, ele é meu irmão, e mesmo que ele seja como é, eu ainda espero que um dia ele encontre alguém que o faça feliz e que lhe ajude a melhorar, pois no fim tudo o que ele precisa é de alguém, assim com eu preciso da Momo-chan.

.

— Momo-cha… — eu já estava na porta do quarto e iria avisá-la que estava entrando, mas acabei mudando de ideia, por que não chegar de surpresa e flagrá-la aprontando?

.

Empurrei a porta devagar com o ombro, abrindo apenas uma fresta e fitando a cena que me causou uma fisgada no baixo-ventre: Momo-chan lá, sentada no chão, abraçando e cheirando uma blusa minha, que eu havia deixado sobre a cama por pura preguiça de guardar.

.

Tive que me conter para não entrar lá, agarrá-la, jogá-la na cama e fazermos amor. Teria que esperar, tudo tinha seu tempo. Mas não pude evitar sorrir internamente, batendo levemente na porta com o pé, anunciando que eu estava entrando.

.

— Quase que eu não consigo subir a escada! — comentei, sorrindo para ela, que tentava disfarçar sua vergonha. Minha blusa jazia sobre a cama do mesmo modo como estava antes.

.

Então, se eu não houvesse visto, ela faria parecer que nada havia acontecido? Hum…

.

— Po-Por que não me chamou para te ajudar? — sua voz tinha um certo tom de desespero, e negando com a cabeça, me pus a arrumar a mesa, ajeitando os copos e a tigela de pipoca.

.

Peguei um _puff_ em formato de bola que eu tinha e trouxe para a frente da TV, pedindo que minha namorada se afastasse um pouco, o que ela acatou prontamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Tudo arrumado: luz apagada, DVD no aparelho, pipoca na mão. Logo o filme começava, e como eu imaginava, era um romance, mas ela havia escolhido uma comédia romântica, o que não era de todo ruim.

.

Na realidade, só por tê-la ao meu lado eu sentia que aquele momento seria agradável, não importa se estivéssemos assistindo um filme, conversando ou jogando videogame, o importante é que poderíamos passar um tempo juntos.

.

Momo ria das cenas engraçadas, parecia se divertir, e, às vezes, apertava a minha mão, emocionada. A pipoca em seu colo já se encontrava na metade, e dividíamos comodamente o _puff_, que não era lá muito grande, mas agradável e nos mantinha com os corpos bastante próximos.

.

Já cheio, cessei de comer, apenas tomando meu refrigerante com calma, fitando com o canto do olho Adachi, que, concentrada, nem notava meus olhos sobre si. Parece que mulheres realmente curtem um filme de romance, eu não vejo muita graça, mas que mal há em acompanhá-la?

.

Bem, há muito mal. Se eu não estou interessado no filme, vou procurar algo que eu possa me interessar, e é por isso que, me curvando levemente, eu beijei suavemente o pescoço dela.

.

— Okayasu! Preste atenção no filme! — ela me repreendeu, apertando fortemente minha mão. Ai ai.

.

— Mas Momo-chan… — choraminguei, tentando me soltar dela, mas parecia que nossas mãos haviam sido coladas. — Romance é muito chato! — tive que murmurar, fazendo bico.

.

Ela suspirou, pegando meu rosto com sua mão, me fez encará-la. Aqueles olhos dourados eram tão profundos que me hipnotizavam. Seus lábios tocaram suaves e rápidos os meus, deixando um gosto de saudade quando partiram.

.

— Assista quietinho que depois faremos algo que você preferir, ok? — ela propôs, nem me esperando responder, logo seus olhos voltavam à televisão.

.

É, eu estava sendo ignorado pela minha namorada, quando deveríamos estar curtindo o nosso namoro! Suspirando e praguejando baixo, centrei meus olhos no filme, sem realmente assisti-lo.

.

Se eu só queria estar com ela, então não custava nada aproveitar o momento. Mesmo que eu não quisesse assistir o filme, eu poderia fingir que assistia e deixá-la feliz, aproveitando o clima agradável que pairava entre nós.

.

Sim, eu faria isso, não seria nenhum sacrifício.

.

.

.

— Ei Okayasu, está tão ruim assim? — Momo-chan perguntou mansamente, fitei-a, seus olhos não estavam em mim como eu queria.

.

— Não é que esteja ruim… — o filme não estava ruim, na verdade eu nem estava assistindo! — É que eu não curto romance…

.

— Eu devia ter trazido um de terror? — seus lábios haviam tremido levemente?

.

— Acho que eu não devia ter deixado uma missão tão difícil nas suas mãos… — mas eu fui atingido por seu punho, que, com violência, socou minha cabeça. — Itai! — choraminguei.

.

— Eu não deveria ter perguntado — sua indignação era palpável, sorri amarelo. — Então… Vamos fazer outra coisa… — sua voz ia morrendo enquanto um sorriso divertido aparecia em seus lábios, a cena que passava era engraçada.

.

— Não, não precisa… — respondi hesitante, seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

.

— Do que está falando? Você tem que se divertir também! — e lá vinha de novo o ar indignado.

.

— Só de vê-la se divertir eu me divirto — e aquilo não era de todo mentira.

.

— Pode parar com as frases do vovô que não vão surtir efeito — seus olhos me encaravam cerrados.

.

Ri levemente, beijando-a nos lábios com inocência e doçura, apenas um lento e longo roçar, mergulhando a mão em seus cabelos macios e fazendo leves carícias em sua pele morena.

.

— Tudo bem, hum… — o que fazer para que ambos se divirtam? Já sei! — Que tal então se assistirmos abraçadinhos? — propus.

.

— Você vai assistir? — questionou surpresa, senti vontade de morder suas bochechas.

.

— Vou assisti-la assistir, já é um bom começo, não? — brinquei, ela sorriu balançando a cabeça em negação.

.

— Por que parece que isso é tudo que você quer? — ela parecia estar falando sozinha, bem, na realidade era tudo o que eu queria. — Tudo bem.

.

Sorrindo vitorioso, eu a puxei, tirando-a do _puff _e me arrumei sobre ele, sentando-a entre as minhas pernas. Ela não pareceu se incomodar, apenas continuou fazendo o que fazia antes: assistir.

.

Só que agora a situação era outra, pelo menos para mim. Tê-la nos meus braços era como poder tocar as nuvens: um sonho que, por muito tempo, está longe de nós, categorizado como impossível.

.

Bem, Momo não era uma nuvem, ela estava mais para meu sol particular, principalmente por causa de sua cor e o calor que sua existência emanava, o sentimento positivo que vinha dela.

.

Deslizei minhas mãos para sua cintura, brincando com o pano ali, a blusa branca e meia folgada que lhe caia extremamente bem – talvez porque fazia contrate com a pele escura da longa exposição ao sol, por causa da natação.

.

Brinquei com a blusa por longos minutos, sem me preocupar com o tempo. Apenas queria que ela não se incomodasse com meus toques, por isso, com calma, deslizei meus dedos por sua barriga, e como se houvesse sido um acidente, voltei ao pano, ela não reagiu.

.

Talvez ela nem estivesse ligando para mim, sua atenção parecia estar completamente presa ao filme, e, com aquela tentação tão perto de mim, eu só pude abraçá-la, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, beijei o local com carinho, distribuindo muitos outros pelo local, com calma, trilhando de um lado para o outro de sua nuca.

.

Colocando seu cabelo para o lado, brinquei com a área atrás de sua orelha, mordendo a pontinha de seu lóbulo com leveza, enquanto ouvia-a suspirar levemente.

.

Suas mãos se encaminharam ao meu cabelo, e ela me aproximou ainda mais de si, virando o rosto e tomando meus lábios com os seus, sorri durante o beijo, brincando com seus lábios com todo o carinho que eu poderia lhe oferecer.

.

Isso, nós, era tudo o que eu precisava. Minha vida sem a Momo não fazia sentido. Tê-la ao meu lado me mostrou o quanto amar é bom, e ser retribuído era melhor ainda.

.

Mesmo que eu houvesse amado a Misao por tanto tempo, o que eu sentia pela _peach girl_ era mais intenso, fazia bem para mim.

.

— Você não vai assistir o filme? — perguntei contra seus lábios, fitando seu rosto corado fofo.

.

— Já acabou — é? Tive que erguer os olhos para ter certeza que a legenda subia. — Você realmente não estava assistindo — o suspiro acompanhava a voz indignada.

.

— Momo-chan — chamei-a, virando-a para mim e sentando-a em meu colo, ficando de frente para ela, abraçando sua cintura —, só estar com você já é o suficiente para mim.

.

Seus belos olhos ambares me fitaram intensamente, e eu sorri gentil, apertando-a levemente. Ela me analisava, mas eu não mentia, então não havia segredo.

.

— Mas o combinado era que assistíssemos um filme juntos — ela murmurou desviando os olhos.

.

— Você esquece das segundas intenções? — e, quando ela corou, sorri, beijando seu pescoço suavemente, deslizando devagar por sua adorável pele. — Eu só queria uma oportunidade para monopolizá-la.

.

Eu não podia esconder meus sentimentos ou meus motivos, e sentir as mãos dela nos meus cabelos apenas me fez querê-la ainda mais.

.

— Okayasu — ela gemeu levemente quando, sem me preocupar com mais nada fora nós e aquele momento, eu marquei seu colo com um chupão que, posteriormente, ficaria roxo.

.

— Kairi — sussurrei, segurando-a pelo rosto e dando-lhe um longo selinho —, me chame de Kairi — pedi, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior, sugando-o suavemente.

.

— Nó-Nós… — ela parecia perdida.

.

— Eu não farei nada se você não quiser, basta me dizer para parar que eu pararei — eu sabia que doeria em mim fazer aquilo, como doía agora dizer, mas saber que ela estaria comigo por mais tempo compensava forçá-la a qualquer coisa que ela não queira.

.

E, com toda a delicadeza e doçura que só ela poderia ter, Momo tomou meu rosto com suas mãos e me fez fitar seus olhos, o brilho gentil deles me aqueceu de modo único, e eu sabia que seria capaz de tudo por ela.

.

Aproximando nossos rostos, ela tocou nossos narizes em um beijo esquimó; sorrindo como uma criança, levantou do meu colo, deitando lentamente na minha cama.

.

Em suas mãos minha blusa, e levando-a ao nariz, ela cheirou levemente, abraçando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

.

Adachi Momo estava me tentando a tomá-la para mim, e se ela continuar, eu não sei do que sou capaz.

.

.

.

— Ka-Kairi… Me faça sua… — seu sussurro foi tão baixo que eu só o escutei por causa do longo silêncio no cômodo, depois que eu havia desligado o aparelho de DVD.

.

— Mo-Momo-chan — sussurrei incrédulo, fitando-a. Seu rosto corado me encarava intensamente. Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos brilhando de luxúria me fizeram jogar a sanidade para o fundo do mar e pular na cama.

.

Meus lábios escorregaram por seu pescoço em lambidas e leves mordidas, e seus suspiros apenas me incentivavam ainda mais. Da outra vez que estivemos aqui não fizemos nada, mas dessa vez eu não deixaria passar.

.

— Me-Me desculpe pela minha primeira vez não poder ser com você — sua confissão baixa e preocupada me fez pensar que realmente era uma pena, mas eu sabia que, ao menos, a primeira vez dela havia sido especial, pois Toji nunca seria capaz de não tratá-la bem, como ela merecia ser tratada.

.

— Você vai continuar abraçando essa blusa até quando? — perguntei contra sua pele, sentindo-a arquejar o corpo levemente. Minha mão em sua cintura apertava-a levemente por cima da blusa.

.

— Ka-Kairi — sua voz rouca e sensual apenas me atiçava mais, e eu queria tomá-la naquele instante, sem qualquer empecilho.

.

Sorrindo, sentei sobre minhas pernas, com Momo entre elas. Com calma levei minhas mãos à primeira casa da minha blusa, aquela irritante blusa com tantos botões que várias vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancá-la em um único movimento.

.

Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez eu desabotoei-a calmamente, em movimentos sensuais, recebendo seus olhos ambares sobre meus movimentos com interesse explícito.

.

Quando todos os botões foram soltos de suas casas, e a blusa jazia aberta, meu corpo à mostra para a minha namorada, com movimentos sensuais e lentos, eu retirei-a, logo em seguida o cinto já estava no chão.

.

A blusa em suas mãos foi substituída por meu corpo, e me abraçando fortemente, seguimos em uma longa sequência de carinhos.

.

Eu beijava sua pele morena com destreza e vontade, e sentia todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem ao sentir os dedos gentis deslizarem por minha coluna. Sua pele quente e macia me lembrava o quanto garotas como ela eram delicadas e vulneráveis.

.

E era por isso que eu precisava ser cuidadoso e zeloso. Momo não era uma qualquer, com quem se pode dormir e depois descartar. Ela é mais que isso, ela é a garota perfeita, que me salvou quando eu estava tentado morrer afogado, e que não se importa com minhas feridas, apenas vela por mim.

.

Uma namorada perfeita.

.

.

.

Beijei de seu colo ao queixo e lábios, dando vários selinhos curtos na pele macia. Minhas mãos não conseguiam se manter quietas, e logo eu levantava sua blusa e deixava-a apenas de sutiã.

.

Momo me ajudou a lhe livrar da peça incômoda, sorrindo quando criei um caminho até o vale de seus seios com a língua, passando pelo sutiã rendado preto e me encaminhando ao umbigo, beijando-o e introduzindo minha língua, ouvindo-a arfar ao apertar meus cabelos entre seus dedos, minha Adachi.

.

Mordia sua pele levemente, puxando-a com meus dentes e brincando com seu corpo. Não que eu apenas quisesse usá-lo, mas eu queria que fosse especial para ela tanto quanto seria para mim.

.

O _short jeans_ logo era desabotoado, e eu o desci distribuindo beijos lentos e chupões pela lateral de seu corpo, passando por suas coxas, joelhos, tornozelos e tirando a roupa, distribuindo beijos por seu pé para logo subir pela outra perna, lhe dando o mesmo tratamento que a outra recebera.

.

Nossos lábios se encontraram, e sem mais aguentar de saudade, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram, disputando pela atenção uma da outra enquanto as mãos de pele escura se aventuravam pela minha roupa, seus dedos se esforçando para me livrar da calça jeans escura.

.

Éramos paixão, fogo e desespero. Nossos corpos ansiavam apenas pelo toque das peles, e nada fora isso importava. As roupas foram sendo tiradas uma por uma, e embora suas bochechas estivessem extremamente coradas, Momo não hesitou em momento algum, e isso me deixava satisfeito.

.

Ah, eu amava tanto aquela mulher!

.

.

.

Tanto que vê-la gemer de dor, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto apertava meus braços e era penetrada por meus dedos, que tentavam apenas prepará-la para algo maior, me cortava a alma.

.

— Momo-chan… — chamei em seu ouvido, suavemente, parando os movimentos com meus dedos. — Se você quiser, nós… nós… — ah, não era fácil dizer aquilo. Desistir de tudo apenas pela comodidade dela era suicídio, mas eu estava pronto para abrir mão do mundo por ela.

.

— Não! — sua voz se elevara algumas oitavas. — E-Eu quero… Okayasu… Não, Kairi… — meu nome saindo de seus lábios era como uma canção de uma Musa Afrodite.

.

— Mas… — eu tentei protestar, mas ela cobriu meus lábios com os seus.

.

— Shii — ela sussurrou em meu ouvido —, apenas me faça sua…

.

E eu não pude mais me conter, amei-a como um homem ama seu bem mais precioso…

.

.

.

.

.

— Kairi — a voz doce parecia preocupada, murmurei um som ininteligível para avisá-la que estava ouvindo —, foi diferente para você? — abri os olhos, prendendo-os nos âmbar, que me fitavam insistentemente, mesmo no escuro.

.

Havíamos nos amado lentamente, aproveitando o máximo possível. Já passava das três, e mesmo que estivéssemos ambos cansados, nenhum dos dois conseguia realmente dormir.

.

Será que algo a incomodava?

.

— Por que está me fazendo essa pergunta? — eu não pude não perguntar.

.

— É que… — ela começou, hesitando em continuar, mas querendo saber, eu a apertei mais contra meu corpo com meu braço, que a enlaçava pela cintura por baixo da coberta que nos aquecia. — Seu irmão disse uma vez que você dormia com as mulheres aleatoriamente…

.

Ah Kyo, você e a sua amaldiçoada boca… Mesmo não estando aqui, ainda sim me assombrava…

.

Suspirei, sorrindo levemente, passei a mão por seu rosto, arrumando seus cabelos atrás da orelha e alisando sua bochecha morena.

.

— Foi especial para mim. — eu não podia negar toda a sinceridade da resposta. — Porque eu te amo, foi a primeira vez que eu fiz amor com alguém, que eu me importei em dar prazer a uma mulher acima de qualquer coisa. Eu te amo Momo-chan.

.

E era minha obrigação, como homem, fechar a confissão com um beijo longo e demorado, onde eu explorava a boca dela com calma e doçura, querendo passar o resto da minha vida daquele modo, ao lado dela.

.

— Também te amo Kairi — sua voz sonolenta denunciava seu cansaço.

.

— Durma Momo, eu estarei aqui quando você acordar — sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido, ela assentiu deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ouvindo-a ressonar, mas foram longos e deliciosos minutos.

.

Tê-la nos meus braços, daquele modo, era tudo que eu queria e precisava, Adachi Momo era a minha vida desde que eu descobri que a amava acima de tudo.

.

Que não poderia viver sem ela e que seu amor por mim era importante ao ponto dela abandonar o Toji e vir para mim.

.

Eu só poderia agradecer pela benção de tê-la na minha vida, a cuidar de mim e iluminar minha apagada existência.


End file.
